


She's A Rich Girl

by BackwardsDrachen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Lumity, F/F, Lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsDrachen/pseuds/BackwardsDrachen
Summary: Amity has a hard time sleeping at night, and apparently, so does Luz. Fluff, oneshot, Lumity. Need I say more? Can be read as beta designs or canon ones. Human AU. Rated T to be safe (brief language).
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	She's A Rich Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art from @funkydoqq (insta/twitter)! This was kind of a rushed little piece but I wanted to submit a little something for Valentine's. So, Happy Valentine's Day from me!  
> Also, in case anyone is wondering, I do plan on continuing Hearts Alight. A lot of complications in my life lately have made writing difficult, but I'm not abandoning the story just yet. I appreciate everyone's feedback and love for the story and I look forward to making more content for you soon!

Amity couldn’t sleep. 

More specifically, she couldn’t sleep in her own bed, at Blight Manor. 

Amity felt more trapped in her own home by the day, even in the safety of her own room. Between her parents constantly bursting through the door without warning, and the twins chattering late into the night just across the hall, Amity felt as though she barely had space to breathe.

Not while she was inside the mansion, anyhow.

Amity didn’t bother to get dressed. Instead, she slipped on her robe over her pajamas and put on her socks and shoes. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand before making her way from the bedroom, closing the door quietly as she did. She spared a cautious glance at the closed door to her parents’ room before making her way down the spiral staircase and into the night.

From the front door, Amity weaved her way towards the back of the house, towards the gardens. Halfway to her destination, she pulled out her phone, hesitating as she stared at her most recent contact. Deciding she could give less of a damn if she woke up the little nuisance, Amity sent a quick text to a familiar face.

_Hey. You awake?_

Amity switched on her ringer before tucking her phone away. Pulling her robe tighter around her pajama-clad frame, she continued her walk around Blight Manor.

The topiary gardens were considered more impressive during daytime hours, but the night offered a unique sort of view. Several lanterns bobbed on either side of the cobblestone path. Flowers in deep shades of blue and purple appeared complimentary to the moonlight, their surfaces shining with fresh dew. Fireflies were scattered across the landscape, winking at Amity as she passed. The gardens were one of the few aspects of Blight Manor that Amity actually enjoyed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling herself calmed by the scent of early morning as it threatened to put an end to twilight.

It wasn’t long before a distinct rattling noise had Amity nearly jumping out of her skin. 

Whipping around, she fumbled in her pocket for her phone, backing away from the sound as she switched on the light. She pointed it towards the back gate, a slight movement catching her eye. Her hands trembled as she pointed the beam, making it difficult to determine exactly what she was seeing at first.

A figure was perched on top of the gate surrounding the manor, a figure that looked suspiciously like-

“Oh, hey, Blight!” Luz greeted casually. 

Amity knitted her brows and dropped her jaw in a comically confused expression.

“What are you doing?” She asked dumbly, because it was pretty obvious what Luz was doing.

“Oh, you know, just hanging around,” Luz replied. She hooked one leg around the fence, straddling it. 

Luz stayed like that for a while, surveying Blight Manor and the gardens below her. Amity was still mostly in shock, so she stayed silent. Subconsciously, she began to entertain the idea of grabbing the fence and shaking as hard as she could. 

“Why are you here?” Amity asked instead.  
  
“You texted me, remember?” Amity certainly did remember texting her. What she didn’t remember was asking Luz to break into her- well, her _parents’_ estate like some kind of lunatic.

  
"I only asked if you were awake!" Amity cried.

"Well, here's your answer," Luz replied. She attempted to hoist her other leg over the fence, but gravity swiftly got the better of her. As soon as her knee was up and around the highest metal bar, the girl wobbled precariously. Despite her feeble attempts to hold herself upright, Luz quickly lost her balance. 

Amity watched Luz teetering in the direction of the Blight’s backyard. She briefly considered running to catch her, but before she could commit to the action, the other girl was already on the ground.

Luz grunted, the sound muffled by a mouthful of dirt. Before Amity could react, she quickly stood up and brushed the damp earth from her jeans. When their eyes met, Luz was grinning as though she hadn’t just fallen face-first from a considerable height.

“I’ve always wanted to climb a rich girl’s fence,” she said matter-of-factly.

Amity blinked once, twice, and then buried her face in her hands. 

“You're such an idiot,” the youngest Blight mumbled through her fingers.

“ _Your_ idiot,” Luz corrected. Amity peered through her hands at the other girl.

“In your dreams,” Amity retorted, trying and failing to hide the smile in her voice. Luz just laughed and put her arm around the other girl.

“So, what are you doing out here?" Luz asked. "It’s the middle of the night and you’re still in your PJs.”

“Oh, you know,” she hummed. “Just hanging around.”

“Mock me if you will,” Luz told her cheerfully. “That won’t ever stop me from falling for you.” 

Amity snorted.

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.”

“Your-”

Amity didn’t let Luz finish that one. She tugged at the collar of Luz’s jacket, swinging her around until their lips were pressed firmly together. Both girls smiled into the kiss, Amity’s hands rifling through Luz’s hair.

When they broke apart, Luz ducked down to peck Amity on the nose.

“Good morning to you too, porcupine,” she murmured.

“Never call me that,” Amity warned. Luz just chuckled as her girlfriend’s fingers weaved through her own. They began walking in the direction of the topiary garden, Luz marveling at the beautiful flora and the shimmering lights surrounding them. She paused only when she felt Amity began to lean heavily against her, shivering against the cool night air.

“Cold?” Luz asked her.

“Mm. You’re warm,” came the whispered reply.

“Sounds like someone’s getting tired.” Luz led them both towards a nearby gazebo, sitting Amity down on a plush bench before winding her arm around the other girl.

“You should go inside. I can find my way outta here without breaking a leg. I think.”  
  


“No,” Amity protested, weakly. “Don’ wanna.” She buried her nose against Luz’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Well, it’s too cold to fall asleep out here. And I think your parents would actually skin me alive if I stepped foot in your house.” Luz eyed Blight Manor warily. She really hoped Amity hadn’t woken anyone when she snuck outside in the middle of the night.

Amity shifted, pinning Luz with a slightly less exhausted gaze.

“How did you get here?” She asked.  
  


“I drove.” Amity lay her head back onto Luz’s shoulder. 

“I can open the gate without waking my parents.” Luz sucked in a breath. She knew what Amity was suggesting, but the last thing she wanted was for the Blights to somehow catch her sneaking away with their daughter.

_Ah, fuck it._

“Alright,” Luz finally relented. “You’re sure?” 

Amity nodded.

With that settled, Luz stood, stretching her still-kinda-sore body before offering a hand to Amity. The green-haired girl shook her head in one lazy motion before holding out both of her arms.

“Carry me?”

Luz stared at her, incredulous.

_Really?_

_Ah, fuck it._

And so she did.


End file.
